Mother
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Greece finally learns and confronts Turkey on something she has kept hidden from him for centuries. That she is actually his mother. FemTurkey Rated T for cursing.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I have been debating to do this for a while now and I finally decided to sit down and write it.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Turkey started slightly as someone knocked at her door urgently. She glanced at the clock and shook her head. Nearing midnight and apparently someone wanted to speak to her badly.

She stood from her place on the couch and balancing a cigarette in between her fingers peered through the peephole in the door.

Greece stood there scowling and raised his arm to knock on her door once more.

She sighed as she opened the door midknock, bad move though. She had to tilt her head to the side to avoid his fist.

"What do you want kid?" she asked bringing her cigarette to her lips once more.

Greece didn't say anything although the look in his eyes was clear.

Turkey nearly groaned out loud. Centuries of hiding it and the brat finally figured it out.

She puffed the cigarette once more before turning and waved her hand. "Come on in."

Greece followed her back into her house wordlessly. Turkey walked straight to the kitchen, not even pausing when she jammed the cigarette into the ashtray in the hallway, and opened her liquor cabinet. If she was going to do this, she was going to have her old best friend alcohol right beside her.

"Want something to drink?" she asked over her shoulder. Greece seemed to hesitate before nodding. She pulled out two glasses and pulled a bottle from the refrigerator and filled both of them. Placing the bottle on the table she sat in a chair and motioned with her hand to the other one. Greece didn't take his eyes off of her as he slowly sat.

"So…how did you find out?" Turkey asked. She fought down the urge to grab another cigarette from her pocket.

"My father told me." Greece said. He twirled the glass in his hands.

There was a slight pain in her chest at the mention of his father. Turkey rubbed at it for a moment, must be all those cigarettes finally kicking in and destroying her body. Boy was she looking forward to that.

"Did he now." Turkey said. "I think you seem to be forgetting the fact that your father has been dead for centuries now."

"He came from heaven to talk with me." Greece said.

Turkey rolled her eyes behind her mask. She picked up her glass and sipped from it.

"And now you're here." she said. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Why the hell do you think?"

"I'm not a mind reader Hera." Turkey said. "You're going to have to tell me."

Greece leaned in towards her. "You owe me answers."

Turkey laughed as she stood and walked to lean against the counter. She crossed her arms. "Kid I owe you nothing, least of all answers."

Greece also stood. "The hell you owe me nothing! After all these years you lied to me!"

"Tell me when I lied to you Hera." Turkey said. "Tell me, go on. I want to hear this."

Greece scowled. "Alright you may not have lied to me but you never told me. After all these years you never said anything."

Turkey shrugged once more. "It wasn't any of your business to know."

"Not my business!" Greece exploded. "How the hell is this none of my business?"

"I'll have you know that you got your attitude from me." Turley said.

Greece leaned towards her once more. "Take off your mask."

Turkey blinked again. "Pardon?"

"I said take off your mask." Greece ordered. "I want to see."

Turkey shook her head as her hand went to the back of her mask where the string kept it tied. "And what exactly do you want to see?"

"Proof." Greece said. "Proof that this isn't true."

Turkey smiled as she lifted the mask off her face. "Well then I'm afraid you're going to be very disanointed." She placed it the counter behind her and kept eye contact with Greece. "You got your attitude, hair, and the same exact eyes from me Hera."

Greece shook his head violently. "No! I refuse to believe this! I refuse to believe that your my…"

Turkey rolled her eyes as she rubbed the skin that the mask had been on. "That I'm you what? Your mother? Well congratulations Hera you finally figured it out. I mean your centuries late but hey, better late than never as they say."

Greece growled as he came forward and grabbed her throat. "Shut up. There is no possible way that you are my mother."

She sighed, hadn't she been doing that a lot lately, and grabbed his hand away from her throat. "Trust me. Those nine months you spent in my stomach and then those forty-eight hours you decided to take your time with coming into this world were real."

Greece shook his head. "My father never would have even remotely liked you."

"Guess again Hera." Turkey said. She walked back to the table and picked up her glass once more. "Your father and I were quite close. You're a bastard though."

"Excuse me?"

"Greece and I weren't married when we had you." Turkey explained slowly. "So that makes you a bastard."

"You will just take any chance you have to insult me won't you?"

"It is one of the pleasures in my life, yes."

Silence fell in the room for a moment. Turkey sipped from the glass as she continued to watch Greece.

"This doesn't change anything." Greece said suddenly. "I'm not going to give you presents on mother's day or call you mother or anything."

Turkey rolled her eyes. "You didn't even do that when you were a kid and I raised your ungrateful ass."

"Some raising." Greece sneered. "You were one of the worst caretakers I have ever known."

"I believe I was the only caretaker you knew besides your father kid." Turkey shot back.

"Do I have siblings?" Greece asked.

Turkey shook her head. "I only slept with your father."

Mother and son stared at one another in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Greece whispered.

Turkey rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you want me to tell you Hera? The lie or the truth? Because you already know the lie."

"No more lies. I want the truth."

"Fine." Turkey shot. "The truth was that I was afraid. Back when you were a child and I was the Ottoman Empire. I was afraid that if other nations somehow found out that I was your mother they would try to hurt you to get to me! Why do you think I wore this uncomfortable mask for years? Because I liked it? I wore it to hide every resemblance I can!"

She walked up to him and poked him in the chest with a finger. "You might be an irresponsible, ungrateful, horrible, ill-mannered, trouble making brat but you are still my son. The son I made with Greece, the only man I had ever lowed. You are my son regardless of everything and although I know I will regret saying this but I love you."

She then dug into her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. "Now if you don't mind I want you to leave." She ignored her shaking fingers as she pulled a cigarette out along with a lighter and lit it.

Greece didn't move.

"Are you fucking deaf?" Turkey exclaimed. "I said get out of my house before I throw you out."

"Turkey." Greece started.

Losing her temper she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the door where she pushed him out.

"When I say get out." she snarled. "I mean get out."

She slammed the door and immediately fell to her knees. The cigarette fell from her lips to the floor.

Her arms shook as she cried, tears falling onto the carpet.

She grasped the necklace she wore tightly. It was a ring. The only jewelry she ever wore.

The ring that Greece had given to her the night she had told him she was pregnant with his son.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
